elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lund (Skyrim)
Speculations Please add your speculations here and not on the main page. I thought the whole situation was weird, a pretty big hut, and just this dead Lund inside with some skeevers. There must be more to it, i searched for a note or something but could not find anything. Someone must have knowned him. It would be interesting to learn more about him. I have done some more research in his hut. There is only one bed so e obviously lived there alone. It seems like he have been dead for a while, because the place is covered in spiders nets. ver the fire it is a skeevers head, and below some wooden plates with meat in it. Maybe he had skeevers for pets, because he was so lonely with no family nor friends? He maybe killed himself with that poison or he just died in his sleep? 22:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Cause of death unknown, it is possible he could have been killed by the Skeevers. It is also possible that the Skeevers were attracted by the smell of his corpse. There are wooden bowls with meat on the ground, maybe he tried to cultivate some skeevers but failed deadly. My personal theory was that Lund was a Talos worshipper and, quite possibly, a Stormcloak supporter, and, in fear and paranoia of Thalmor arriving to arrest or murder him, he piled some stones and valuables outside his hut to resemble a grave, then left various food items near the fireplace in hopes of attracting Skeevers to help him fight off any Thalmor. However, the Skeevers murdered him in his sleep. 21:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I think maybe his wife died, and he killed himself in his grief. Putting out the bowls of meat to attract skeevers would mean they would eat him and nobody would know what happened/nobody would be burdened with dealing with his body. Just outside of his house is an unnatural pile of rocks, with some candles, a ring (was silver for me, don't know if it changes per game or not) and a flower. There is also poison in his house that he may have taken himself before lying down to die. Mewmew34 (talk) 21:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) What if he was in cahoots with that guy from Honningbrew Meadery, with the Skeever army, but the Meadery guy got jealous and killed him? It's a scoop. The rocks outside suggest he was married and had to bury his partner. The skeevers obviously suggest that he either kept them as pets (Judging by the food bowls in his house) or, like was said, he lured them to feed on his body. But looking at the cobwebs had me wondering. It's full of dragonflies, something he obviously put there himself. Maybe he kept lots of pets? The flies would suggest that he was feeding the spiders. Perhaps he was just lonely out there and looked after the wildlife, the skeevers being his pets? The fact his body is still there suggests it was recently that he took his life with the poison on his table, otherwise the rats would have eaten him by now. Any length of time beyond a day or two suggests they WERE his pets and didn't want to eat him. So, I personally feel that he was lost after the death of his partner and spent some time tending to his land and critters before loneliness led him to suicide. Messyart (talk) 14:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC)